


You Are Home

by Starofwinter



Series: Nau o’r Werde [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A reunion between two broken souls.





	You Are Home

“ _ Aure _ ?”

He stops in his tracks, closing his eyes and shaking his head violently.  No, it can’t be.  Is he having hallucinations?  Fuck.  He hopes not.  But if he isn’t, that would mean- no, he pulled the trigger himself.  Rán is dead.  But that had sounded so much like her…

“Aure- Aure,  _ captain _ .”  That’s her voice, no one else in the entire galaxy could make him look up and snap to attention like her-  

The woman standing in front of him is older, her space-dark hair past her shoulders, her blue eyes darker, freckles faded, but the twist to her lips and the hands wrapped around his shoulders are  _ Rán _ .  “Sir-” he manages, before she throws herself into his arms almost too quickly for Aure to catch her.  He does though, and he clings to her as tightly as she is to him.  “Stars, Rán…”

She’s shaking in his arms, little gasping breaths against his chest, and her voice is thick with tears as she says, “I’ve been looking for you for so long.”

He doesn’t bother trying to hide his own tears as he buries her face in her hair - she doesn’t carry the same smell of incense, but even after all these years, she still smells like home, and his galaxy is made right, if only for a little while.


End file.
